


Always Bring a Hellhound to a Gunfight

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Gen, Hellhounds, Idiot bad guys, Luce loves his urchin, Step-devil rescues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Trixie runs into some trouble, but her favorite step-devil and hellhound are there to save her. Sequel to "Hellhounds and Happiness"
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	Always Bring a Hellhound to a Gunfight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



> All grammar mistakes are my own. This is a wee more violent than my usual work

It had been a normal day for Beatrice Espinoza. She got up, ate breakfast, fed her hellhound Fluffy, and traumatized her Stepdevil with hugs before catching the bus. 

Typical day, really, except she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The feeling increased when she went outside to get picked up that afternoon,only to discover her dad wasn't there yet. 

Just as Trixie was about to call him, a strange vehicle pulled up. The girl had uneasy feeling and decided to walk further down the sidewalk before making a call.  


When Trixie started walking away, two large men in dark clothing got out of the car and started following her. They sped up whenever she did and kept turning the same corners she was. 

In a panic, Trixie took off in a dead run. She changed directions several times until she came upon a narrow alley and stopped to hide. She thought she'd gotten away from them until a pair of arms grabbed her roughly and threw her against the wall.  


The second man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl's head. " Take one more step and I'll blow your brains all over this alley" he bellowed. 

"Leave me alone!" Trixie yelled," my parents work with the police!". 

"We know exactly whose brat you are", the man holding her said " That bitch Decker ruined my life, and now I'm going to return the favor ". 

" But don't worry," he whispered," we'll leave just enough of you for her to find".  


Suddenly, a menacing growl filled the alleyway. Trixies eyes lit up, she knew that growl anywhere. 

" Fluffy!" She squealed. 

The man with the gun looked confused, "what the hell is a fluffy?" He asked. 

"What the hell indeed" a smooth voice replied. Out of the shadows stepped Lucifer, his eyes burning with rage and hellfire. 

The gunman tried to take a shot only to scream in pain as the devil's companion bit his entire hand off. 

The other criminal was so shocked at the sight that he didn't notice Trixie weasel away from him. She ran straight to Lucifer, who for once picked her up without a single complaint.  


With Trixie secured safely in his embrace, the devil addressed the two miscreants who dared to cause harm to his urchin. 

"Now, normally I'd leave such malcontents as yourselves for the detective," he said," however, you tried to hurt my child, and for that there will be no mercies". 

He turned to the hellhound with an evil grin, "Fluffy darling, do make sure there's nothing left of these two".  


With that Lucifer walked away with Trixie, leaving the sounds of screaming and limbs ripping behind them. 

After he secured the girl in the passenger seat of his car, the devil dialed his favorite demon to help with cleanup. 

"Mazey dear", he purred as they drove away, "cleanup on aisle bad guy".


End file.
